The invention relates to straps and handles. In one embodiment, the invention relates to a handle for removing and carrying devices with mounting rails such as electronic mass storage devices.
Electronic devices are often constructed so that various components may be removed and replaced within a larger unit to suit a user""s preferences. A popular method of detachably mounting these devices is to employ some mounting assembly, such as a rail on either side of the device. In methods of this type, the larger unit is typically equipped with features complementary to the mounting assembly such that a device may be detachably affixed to the larger unit. A known system with such features uses mounting rails attached to either side of the device with slots complementary to the mounting rails so that the slots accept the mounting rails and the removable device slides into or out of the larger assembly on the mounting rails. These mounting rails may extend beyond the particular unit to which they are attached. In such instances, the mounting rail ends, which extend beyond the device, may be configured to secure the device in place within a larger assembly. Alternatively, the rails may include other features to serve this purpose or a variety of other functions.
While such structures are not without merit, they do not include the advantages of the present invention. These previously known structures may provide adequate security against a device accidentally or inadvertently sliding out of a larger unit, however, it is often quite difficult to remove such a device. The security function served by the combination of the mounting rails, the complementary slots into which the mounting rails slide, the end features of the mounting rails, and the complementary features of the larger assembly or housing, which engage the end features of the mounting rails, make removal of the devices difficult.
Previously known solutions relied on small finger grab features on the end of each rail. A user would need to pinch, using the thumb and index or little finger, to manipulate the grab features and exert enough force to allow the user to pull the device out of the device bay. Successful removal of the device would usually require a user to grab each rail with the thumb and index finger and pull the device out of the device bay. Once the securing portion of the rail has cleared the complimentary construction on the device bay or housing through release of the finger grab feature and exertion of sufficient forward movement, the user may grab the device itself and then fully extract it from the device bay by pulling on the device.
In order to remove such a device, a user must manipulate the mounting rail or the attachment thereto on either side of the device so that it clears the complementary features of the larger assembly or housing which engages the end features of the mounting rails. A user would then proceed with this action simultaneously on both sides of the device and at the same time pull the device away from the larger assembly so as to remove the device from the larger assembly. This would ensure even removal of the device and avoid the device jamming or otherwise becoming stuck between the mounting rails or within the larger assembly.
Preventing such jamming is important, as further attempts to remove a device once it is stuck often result in damage to the device, its mounting assembly or the device bay. Users often exert excessive or otherwise inappropriate force upon the stuck device as well as the larger assembly it is meant to fit within. In the event that a device is stuck within the device bay or larger assembly, the user is typically left with little to grasp in order to exert sufficient pulling force so as to properly remove the device from the device bay or larger assembly. In certain instances, the user may damage the finger grab features at the end of the mounting rails, or the mounting rails themselves, in removing the device from the device bay. In sum, successful removal of devices using known apparatus typically requires that a user employ both hands and a certain amount of dexterity and strength in order to remove the device from the device bay.
As will become apparent from the following descriptions and drawings, none of the previously known devices include the advantages of the present invention. The present invention enables relatively easy removal of devices from device bays as well as a means for carrying the device once it is so removed without suffering from the drawbacks and difficulties associated with previously known devices of this type.
The present invention relates to a handle which detachably engages one of multiple mounting rails on other mounting assemblies mounted to a removable device. In a preferred embodiment, the handle is constructed to engage two mounting rails which are mounted to opposite sides of the device. When the handle is pulled away from the device, the ends of the handle pull the mounting rails toward each other so that the mounting rails may clear the assembly to which the device is mounted, thereby releasing the device. Continued pulling on the handle causes the entire device to be removed from the device bay. Alternatively, the handle may be used to carry the device when the device is removed entirely from the device bay. The handle allows a user with small hands or minimal finger strength or minimal dexterity or any combination of the foregoing to remove a device with one hand and easily carry and manipulate the device.
Preferably, each handle includes a band portion connecting two end portions where the band portion is an elongated component that is characteristically at least slightly flexible and each end portion is configured to detachably engage one of two separate mounting rails or other mounting devices mounted on the device. The mounting devices are configured to hold the device in place once it is installed in a larger assembly, unit, or as part of a rack system. In a preferred embodiment, the band portion is configured to detachably engage mounting rails mounted to opposite sides of the device such that each end portion is attached to the opposite end of the band portion. The handle is preferably constructed of a flexible yet resilient material such as plastic or rubber and the handle is such that when the handle is pulled away from the device it pulls the mounting rails on opposite sides of the device laterally towards each other.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be appreciated by practice of the invention.